1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed generally to input buffer circuits, and, more particularly, to a transition delay circuit for use in input buffer circuits.
2. Description of the Background
In a semiconductor device, it is desirable to include a buffer circuit which buffers the device input signals before they are communicated to the internal circuitry of the device. A buffer circuit typically adapts the device input signals to internally required signal properties, such as signal voltage levels and transition delays, that must be present for the internal circuitry to operate correctly.
FIG. 1 illustrates a prior art buffer 10 constructed using complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) technology. The buffer 10 is constructed as an inverter, with a p-type transistor 12 and an n-type transistor 14. Input signal IN is input to the gate terminals of the transistor 12 and the transistor 14. If the signal IN exceeds a threshold voltage value, the transistor 14 is turned "on" and output signal OUT has a path to ground through the transistor 14. If the signal IN is below a certain threshold voltage value, the transistor 12 is turned "on" and the signal OUT is connected to VCC through the transistor 12.
The buffer 10 in FIG. 1 has the disadvantage that it is susceptible to noise and voltage surges. The buffer 10 has the further disadvantage that improper operation of the buffer 10 due to variations in operating conditions cannot be effectively corrected after the buffer 10 is constructed.
FIG. 2 illustrates a prior art buffer 16 that was designed to eliminate certain of the disadvantages of the buffer 10 of FIG. 1. The buffer 16 is constructed of a series of inverter circuits 18, 20, 22, and 24 which receive an input signal IN. A p-type MOS capacitor 26 is connected between VCC and the output of the inverter 22. An n-type MOS capacitor is connected between the output of the inverter 22 and GND.
The inverters 18, 20, and 22 and the capacitors 26 and 28 comprise a delay circuit 30. The MOS capacitors introduce a delay into the delay circuit 30. When the input signal IN transitions from a high logic state to a low logic state, a node 29, which is connected to the gate terminals of the capacitors 26 and 28, transitions from a low logic state to a high logic state after a delay introduced by the inverters 18, 20, and 22. As the node 29 transitions, the gate terminal of the n-type capacitor 26 pulls majority carriers (electrons) from the substrate causing capacitance to be formed. This capacitance introduces a delay into the delay circuit 30.
When the input signal IN transitions from a low logic state to a high logic state, the node 29 transitions from a high logic state to a low logic state. As the node 29 transitions, the gate terminal of the p-type capacitor 28 pulls majority carriers (holes) from the substrate causing capacitance to be formed. This capacitance introduces a delay into the delay circuit 30.
The MOS capacitors 26 and 28 provide for an adjustable delay in the delay circuit 30 because they may be "trimmed" of excess material to achieve the desired delay that is introduced by the capacitors 26 and 28. The buffer 16 has the disadvantage that the delay, as measured by the time elapsed between the introduction of the input signal IN to the inverter 18 and the appearance of the output signal OUT at the output of the inverter 24, associated with low to high transitions of the signal IN is not consistent with the delay associated with high to low transitions of the signal IN.
Thus, the need exists for a transition delay circuit that may be incorporated into a buffer to provide similar low to high and high to low input transition delay times.